Otra Victima Uchiha
by Nalee
Summary: Yaoi y Lemon.Spolier 2ª temporada.Desde los 6 años he estado sola, voy en busca de mi familia y me entero q todso fueron asesinados, solo me queda él, debo de traerle de vuelta.
1. Prologo

Weno este fic va dedicado a Lírica, Lenne y Rebe , q me animaron a escribirlo xD.

Esto sera solo el prologo.

Aviso: este fanfic tendra lemon y muy probablemente hentai, pero no digo las parejas, y ase veran con el tiempo...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Aqui os lo dejo espero q hos guste.

-o-

En una peqeña cabaña a las a fueras de la aldea ocultad e la nible se oian unos kunais q chocaban.

-No dejare que te la lleves, q padre en su sano juicio permitiria q su hija se fuera con un loco q le ha hecho tanto daño a nuestra aldea- los padres de la peqeña intentaban hacer lo posible para proteger a su hija.

-Jujuju, gracias por vuestros elogios, pero eso no os servira de nada, os doy otra oportunidad para cambiar de opinión- el sannin serpiente esqivo un kunai enviado por la madre la peqeña- veo q eso es un no , ok-el susodicho empezo a reir- no importa vuestra hija no era la unica candidata, ahora...morireis.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo estaba lleno de sangre, los cuerpos del shinobi y la kunoichi, padres del a peqeña, se hayaban degollados por el suelo junto al cuerpo de la peqeña aparentemente inerte al igual q el de sus padres.

-Orochimaru-sama parece q la niña aun no esta muerta

-Bah, en su estado no durar amas de una hora-Orochimaru y Kabuto abandonaba la peqeña cabaña llena de sangre.

Unos minutos mas tarde se oian llantos provenientes del a cabaña.

-Porque? PORQUE?-la niña q apenas llegaba a los 6 años lloraba al ver a sus padres- si...si yo...me... huviera ido...vosotros...estariais vivos, pero prometo que esto no quedara asi...

-o-

Nueve años después

-Ya estoy cerca, se que era de esta aldea, al igual q nuestra familia, pronto pagara por ello...

Continuara...

Espero q hos haya gustado, aunq weno esto es poco pero a ve res solo un prologo el proximo ser amas largo.

Hasta el proximo

Atte:

N**ålee**


	2. 1 Confucion

Después del aquel intenso prologo (ironía XD) e aquí el primer capitulo, espero q os guste.

Aviso: este fanfic contendrá seguramente lemon y yaoi(lo se la otra vez puse hentai, fue un pequeño laxus ¬¬)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una mañana como otra cualquiera en la aldea oculta de Konoha un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules salía del despacho del a Hokage.

-Cada día estas mas vieja q lo sepas- Naruto cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, al os breves segundos se oyó cristales rotos, eral a Hokage q había tirado su silla por la ventana, en l oque transcurria esto.

-Maldita vieja no me deja ira por Sasuke ¬¬, buffss como la odio, cuando yo sea Hokage mandare q quiten su cara del as rocas del os Hokages JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la gente se quedaba mirando a Naruto ya q no es muy normal alguien q hable solo o se reia solo (N/A:se lev a la pinza al chaval vamos XD), en aquel momento diviso a lo lejos la silueta de alguien, q muy casualmente le recordaba a alguien que el quería como un hermano-E...ese es Sasuke?-El rubio salió corriendo y abrazo a aquella persona-Sabia q volverías Sasuke

-Perdona nos conocemos?

-Sasuke como no te puedes acordar de mi mehas decepcionado- ene se momento Naruto se dio cuenta de que el torso q estaba abrazando era demasiado "blando" para ser el de un chico-O/O esto perdona te confundí con otra..-en ese momento l apersona se desmayo encimad e Naruto-oye estas bien?-la chica n ole respondía-_ya se la llevare con Sakura era podra ayudarla_

Unos segundos después (N/A: es un ninja normal q sea asid e rápido XD)y ase encontraba donde estaba Sakura.

-Hey hola Naruto!

-Sakura-chan podrías ayudarla es que se ha desmayado-la pelirosa asintió

A los pocos minutos

-Como esta Sakura-chan?-el chico del os ojos azules se veía realmente preocupado

-Esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo, el desmayo a debido ser por el cansancio-la chica quedo con la mirada perdida-Naruto, te has dado cuenta de que se parece mucho a Sasuke?

-La verdad que la confundí con el y luego todo fue muy vergonzoso-Naruto sep uso mas rojo que un tomate

-Eso porque Naruto?

-O/O pues como creía q era Sasuke y me he ido corriendo a abrazarla

-Y que tiene eso de malo?

-pues Sakura-chan ella e suna chic ay me he tirado corriendo a abrazarla O/O

-Naruto jajajajaja-la chica reía dulcemente – no pasan ada ha sido un mal entendido, no es nada por l oque estés así jajajajaja, bueno voy a ver si se ha despertado ya

Sakura se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba a la chica, y como ella había predicho l achica ya había despertado, y no solo eso estaba intentando escapar por la ventana.

-Oye que todavía no estas bien!

-No tengo tiempo de quedarme aquí-la chica estaba apunto de saltar pero alguien la agarro desde fuera del a ventana-SUELTAME!

-No voy a soltarte, aun tienes q quedarte aquí un poco mas

-NO! Tengo q irme ya-la chica intento soltarse, pero no podía a los 5 min. estabas entada en un asilla atada-SOLTARME ME TENGO QUE IR

-A ti tus padres no te enseñaron a dar gracias cuando te ayudan?-pregunto Sakura

-NO PORQUE LA MAYOR PARTE D EMI VIDA HE VIVIDO SOLA

-lo...lo siento no lo sabia

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrada

-Oye no ve oque tengas placa de ser ninja, como ibas a saltar desde la ventana si estamos en una 4ª planta-pregunto el rubio

-Que no tenga un aplaca no significa que no sea ninja

-Entonces eres ninja como nosotros, de que aldea eres-Sakura al ver la cara del a chicas upo que había metido la pata, Naruto al notar la tensión que había inicio otra conversación distinta

-Bueno, que te trae por Konoha?

-Tengo que hablar con el Hokage

-Con esa testaruda, bah que es solo un avieja que quiere aparentar se runa chica de 20 años?-la chica empezó a reírse

-Veo que no te cae muy bien jajajajajaj, a que se debe que te caiga tan mal?

Esta vez hablo Sakura

-Pues veras nosotros teníamos una migo que hace 3 años se fue con el mayor enemigo de Konoha, Orochimaru,-la chica alo ir ese nombre recordó algo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás:

Flash Back

-Orochimaru-sama parece q la niña aun no esta muerta

-Bah, en su estado no durar amas de una hora

Fin Flash Back

La cara del a chica sep uso blanca-te ocurre algo?

-No estoy bien no te preocupes

-Y esa maldita vieja non os deja ira por el-esta vez hablo Naruto

-Y porques e llevo a vuestro amigo?

-Orochimaru lo quiere para que seas u contenedor y usar su cuerpo, además lo quería específicamente a el porque posee el Sharingan

-Sharingan? Que era del clan Uchiha?

-Los conoces?-pregunto la pelirosa

-Bueno se que aquí es donde esta todo el clan

-En parte eso no es cierto, y ano queda nadie del clan Uchiha

-No? Pero si yo sabia que estaban aquí- a l achica se le vino el mundo encima

-Veras el hermano de nuestro amigo mato a todo el clan menos a nuestro amigo, y ellos dos se han marchado del a aldea-la chica palideció aun mas

-Por favor llevarme a donde esta la Hokage

Naruto y Sakura guiaron a l achica por las calles de Konoha para llegara l edificio donde se encontraba la Hokage.

Por el camino siguieron hablando

-Oye non os hemos presentado- buena observación de parte de Sakura

-Uy es verdad yo soy Naruto y ella es Sakura ¿como te llamas tu?

-Yo me llamo Raika, encantada

-Ya hemos llegado

Los tres chicos subieron hasta el despacho del a Hokage, donde les recibió Shizune

-Hola Naruto otra vez vienes a hablar con Tsunade-sama?

- ¬¬ N ola que quiere hablar con ella es esta chica-Naruto estaba un poco enfadado por el comentario de Shizune

-Si la que quiere hablar con la Hokage soy yo, podría hablar con ella por favor

-Si un momento voy a ver si esta ocupada-Shizune abrió la puerta y entro y volvi oa cerrar y se empezaron a oír voces desde la habitación

-Déjame 5 minutitos mas-la hokage tenia una voz de sueño que no podía con ella

En eso salió Shizune

-ya podéis entrar-los chicos entraron al despacho del a hokage donde la encontraron medio dormida aun

-A que se debe que queráis hablar conmigo ¿

-Vera Hokage-sama la que quería hablar con usted era yo

-Tu no eres del a aldea verdad?

-No pero mis padres si lo eran

-Y bien como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo-la voz del a chic asonaba temblorosa- Uchiha Raika

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara...

Como reaccionaran Naruto y Sakura?

Pues aquí esta el final de este primer capitulo

Espero que os siga gustando esta historia

Gracias por los reviews a girl-KaRili, LucyHime y Kisame Hoshigaki


	3. 2 La mision

Espero q os guste este nuevo capitulo

Aviso: este fanfic contendrá seguramente lemon y yaoi

-o-----o----o---o--o-o--o---o----o----o-----o----o---o--o-o--o---o----o-----o-

-Y bien como te llamas?

-Yo me llamo-la voz del a chica sonaba temblorosa- Uchiha Raika-Naruto y Sakura al oir esto se asombraron, eso explicaria su parecido con Sasuke, la chica que habia mantenido los ojos cerrados los abrio y aparecio en ellos un sharingan de 3 aspas

-Y como q nunca te he visto?

-Vera Hokage-sama, mis padres eran ninjas del escuadron "ne" de ANBU, como eran de "ne" no podian tener familia nisiqiera sentimientos, pero ellos rompieron esa regla y me tuvieron escondida, pero cuando yo tenia 6 años mis padres fueron asesinados por Orochimaru, solo porque ellos no dejaron q me llevara con el, todo este tiempo he estado trabajando de criada en casas para poder ganar dinero y viajar hasta aqi, y ademas cuando Naruto y Sakura me contaron lo que le paso a su amigo me di cuenta de que el motivo por el q Orochimaru se lo llevara fue mi culpa- la morena tenia los ojos llorosos(N/A: q ya no tiene el sharingan activao eh XD)-al..igual q el motivo de que mis padres murieran, si me huviera ido mis padres no huvieran muerto y estos chicos no estarian tristes por haber perdido a un amigo-entonces la mirada de la chica se lleno de seriedad y desicion-por eso Hokage-sama dejeme ir con ellos en una mision de rescate, y por favor me gustaria vivir aqi y poder una kunoichi de Konoha.

-Bueno en eso de ser una kunoichi de Konoha primero deberia encontrar las fichas de tus padres y despues hacerte un examen para saber tu nivel como ninja, y con respecto a lo de la mision iva a encomendaosla mañana, asi que mañana aqi a primera hora.

-Hai-respondieron todos los jovenes al unisono

-Y con lo de tus padres ahora Shizune te edira sus datos

-Muchas Gracias Hokage-sama

-Un momento-Naruto parecia que se iva a subir por las paredes- si la mision no la ivas a decir mañana porq no me dijistes que si hoy?

-Me gusta hacerte rabiar te pones muy gracioso-la Hokage reia como loca

-Pues a mi no me hace gracia ¬¬

Naruto, Sakura y Raika salieron del despacho de la Hokage Shizune le pidio los datos a Raika, y salieron afuera.

-Oye Raika tienes donde pasar la noche?

-Pues la verdad que no

-Lo siento Raika yo no te puedo decir que te vengas conmigo porq tengo que quedarme hasta tarde a ayudar en el hospital

-Pues vente a mi casa ¿ok?

-Vale-pero que digo? me voy a ir a dormir a casa de un chico O/O-arigato

-Bueno, yo me tengo q ir ya, encantada de conocerte Raika,hasta mañana- Sakura se despedia desde lejos agitando la mano

-Que bien hoy podremos contar historias de miedo, pero antes te invito a comer a Ichiraku

-Que comida hacen en Ichiraku?

-Hacen ramen, ¿no lo has probado?

-La verdad es que no

-Uy pues veras que bueno esta, es delicioso-a Naruto se le hacia la boca agua solo de pensarlo(N/A: parece Homer Simpson XD)

Naruto y Raika llegaron a Ichiraku, el rubio pidio las respectivas raciones y se dipusieron a comer.

-itadakimatsu

-Itadakimatsu-Raika comio de un bocado una wena parte de los fideos del ramen-esta delicioso

-A QUE SI? - PUES SI QIERES MAÑANA DESAYUNAMOS TAMBIEN RAMEN

Los chicos terminaron de comer, y se dirigieron a casa de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun porque estas siendo tan bueno conmigo?

-Esto...veras...es que me recuerdas mucho a Sasuke, y cuando estoy contigo es como si estuviera con el-Naruto se arrascaba la parte de atras de la cabeza

-Sasuke?

-Si mi amigo y el de Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke , oye ahora q lo pienso qizas sois primos

-No tiene porque mis padres me decian q la familia Uchiha era gigantesta y que habian Uchihas que solo tenian de arentesco q tenian el mismo apellido, hasta q no vea las fichas de mis padres no sabre que parentesco tengo con el.

-Uy ya hemos llegado aqi es-Naruto abrio la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave-perdona esta un poco desordenado

-No creo que me asuste jajajajajaj

Naruto y Raika q no podian dormir se tiraron hasta altas horas de la madrugada contandose historias de miedo, hasta que decidieron irse a dormir.

-Tu dormiras en la cama y yo dormire aqui en este futon

-Pero la invitada soy yo, yo deberia dormir en el futon

-No porque mañana tenemos una mision muy importante y tienes que estar bien

- Pues lo mismo te digo ¬¬, ya se dormimamos los dos en la cama

-Pero que dices como van a dormir un chico y una chica en la misma cama O/O-Naruto estaba mas rojo que el vestido de Sakura

-Pero seras pervertido, q va a pasar, vamos a ver...eres realmente un pervertido ¬¬

-No lo soy

-Lo eres

-No lo soy

-Entonces porque te da vergüenza?te digo el porque?porque estas pensando guarradas pervertido ¬¬

-Yo no he pensado guarradas ¬¬

-Pues entonces duerme en la cama conmigo

-Ok esta bien

Se fueron a dormir, Naruto se quedo mirando hacia la pared y Raika hacia la ventana.

-Esto Naruto, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, que quieres?

-Tu sabes que le paso a mi clan?

-Itachi los mato a todos menos a Sasuke

-Qien es Itachi?

-Es el hermano de Sasuke, y Sasuke qiee vengarse y matarlo, qiere matarlo por matar a todo el clan y luego con su Mangekyou Sharingan hacerlo revivirlo todo durante 72 horas

-Eso es muy cruel

-Si, lo es

-Bueno a dormir, wenas noches Naruto-kun

-Buenas noches Raika-chan

A la mañana siguiente Raika y Naruto se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage, pero no sin antes desayunar un plato de ramen.Alli se encontraron con Sakura que los estaba esperando en la puerta del edificio de la Hokage.

-Ohayo

-Ohayo Sakura-chan

-Ohayo Sakura

Naruto, Sakura y Raika se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage les resivio con buena cara(N/A: que fuerte no estaba durmiendo O.O)

-Ya que Kakashi aun esta mal por la ultima mision, os asignare otro jounin y ademas tendreis otro compañero

-Pero ya tanta gente no seria peligroso- pregunto Sakura

-Si pero en esta mision necesitareis mas ayuda, os recuerdo que Orochimaru no es un enemigo cualqiera

-Tsunade-sama tiene razon-un ninja aparecio detras de Tsunade

-Este es Yamato y este Sai-un chico de mas o menos la misma edad de los protagonistas aparecio al lado del jounin-bien ya podeis iros

-Hai-todo al unisono y desaparecieron dejando una nube

-o-----o----o---o--o-o--o---o----o-----o----o---o--o-o--o---o----o-----o-

Côntïnùårá...

Espero q os haya gustado, dejar vuestros reviews

Gracias por los reviews a LucyHime, Kandara1 y a Dark-Lenne


	4. 3 El encuentro

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo jejeje

Quisiera decir q se va a parecer al manga, pero tendra partes distintas

Desde ahora pondre un capitulo cada semana(la inspiracion va decreciendo --)

-Narracion

-**Dialogo**

_**-**pensamientos_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura y Raika se dirigieron al despacho de la Hokage les resivio con buena cara(N/A: que fuerte no estaba durmiendo O.O)

-**Ya que Kakashi aun esta mal por la ultima mision, os asignare otro jounin y ademas tendreis otro compañero**

-**Pero ya tanta gente no seria peligroso**- pregunto Sakura

-**Si pero en esta mision necesitareis mas ayuda, os recuerdo que Orochimaru no es un enemigo cualqiera**

-**Tsunade-sama tiene razon**-un ninja aparecio detras de Tsunade

-**Este es Yamato y este Sai**-un chico de mas o menos la misma edad de los protagonistas aparecio al lado del jounin-**bien ya podeis iros**

-**Hai**-todo al unisono y desaparecieron dejando una nube

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A los pocos segundos aparecieron en el bosque.

-**Me voy a presentar, soy Yamato, y mientras Kakashi se recupera yo sere vuestro lider de grupo**-Yamato miro al chico moreno**-¿Tu no te vas a presentar?**

**-Porque deberia deciros mi nombre aunque...**-Sai se volvio y envio una mirada "juguetona" a Raika- **aunq a esa señorita no me importaria q supiera mas cosas de las q salen en mi DNI**- Raika le devolvio una mirada de esas de "TE VOY A MATAR"

-**Pero tu de que vas?Que pasa q te crees guay o ke?-**Sakura tenia la vena de la sien muy muy muy muy inchada

-**Es q creo q a un gilipollas, un estirao y una fea tengan derecho a saber mi nombre**-Sakura le pega un buen puñetazo a Sai

-**Heeeee haya paz, tenemos q hacer una mision juntos y esto no puede ser como el gran hermano, asi que presentaros DE UNA PUTA VEZ**

**-Ok, Ok Hola yo me llamo Sai**-sonrisita falsa

-**Yo Haruno Sakura**

**-Yo Uzumaki Naruto**

**-Uchiha Raika**

**-UUUUUUUUUU una Uchiha, pero no habian muerto todos los Uchihas excepto por el q vamos a hacer esta mision?-**sonrisita falsa hacia Raika

**-Metete en tus asuntos gilipollas ¬¬**

**-UUUUUUUUUUUU cuando te pones a la defensiva estas mas wapa**-sonrisita falsa, Raika se tiro para pegarle un puñetazo pero Sakura la sujetó

**-Dejame Sakura q se lo ha merecido**

**-No mejor en otro momento porq ahora tiene la cara dormia por mi puñetazo**

**-Es verdad otra vez sera ¬¬-**A naruto le caia una gota por la frente

_-Jo que miedo O-O_

-**Weno que me decis nos qedamos aqi intentando reforzar vuestra amistad o nos vamos a unos baños?-**Yamato no obtuvo respuesta- **¬¬ en fin entonces a los baños**

Todos se dirigieron andando hacia los baños donde los llevaba Yamato.

_-Este tambien se le da un aire a el incluso la vozzz..._

-**Naruto-kun no me mires de esa manera, solo dejo q me miren asi las chicas ¬¬ GUAPAS**-Sakura se dio por aludida- **si sigues mirandome asi tendre q pegarte**

**-PERO DE QUE VAS GILIPOLLAS?Q PASA TE HICE ALGO EN OTRA VIDA?-**Naruto iva a estallar

**-No te guardo ningun rencor**

**-PERO SI NO HACES MAS Q DECIR Q ME QIERES PEGAR O TE METES CONMIGO O CON SAKURA**

**-shhhhh, haya paz, ya hemos llegado**

**-Joder esta mision en una mierda porque me asignarian ha este grupo**

**-Para realizar su mision**- Yamato to pasota, tanto porque le llego muy a pecho lo de tener q sustituir a Kakashi

**-Para q pa ir a por una basura q traiciono a Konoha porque no era lo suficientemente poderoso, es una basura la igual q Orochimaru y la basura siempre sera basura**- a Raika, Sakura y Naruto se les iva a saltar la sien,Naruto se disponia a pegarle un puñetazo, pero Sakura lo detuvo

**-El trabajo en equipo es mas importante**

**-Por fin alguien razonable**

**-Asi que**-Raika y Sakura hablaban al unisono y corrian hacia Sai-**No te metas con nadie de mi equipo.(a la misma vez Raika: no te metas con nadie de mi familia**)-Sai recibio un puñetazo de cada Kunoichi

**-Pero q triste, yo no me referia a eso **

**-Tu no conoces Sasuke asi q no vuelvas a decir nada asi de el **

**-Ok, vale no dire nada malo de el delante de ti **

**-Weno venga un poco de paz y vamos todos a bañarnos**

Todos se fueron hacia los baños

**-Bien parece que aqi nos hemos hecho todos amigos , aqui desnudos JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**-Pero aqi falta gente no estamos todo el grupo.**

**-Eh tu q pasa q solo sabes pensar con la polla**-Naruto le mando una mirada asesina a Sai

**-A Naruto-kun es q tu tambien tienes una?-**sonrisa falsa

-**PERO Q DICES QIERES DEJAR DE MIRARME LA POLLA**-Raika y Sakura se superavergonzaron, ya que todo el mundo oyo a Naruto-**Bueno me salgo un rato**-risa pervertida por parte de Naruto(N/a: q mala influencia el ero-sannin si es que no puede ser todo lo malo se pega ¬¬)

-**JUJUJU Naruto-kun luego el q solo piensa con la polla soy yo**

**-Callate**

**-Observa se hace asi: Raika hay muxa gente en esos baños**

**-Y TU PARA Q MIERDA QIERES SABERLO**-la voz sonabam muy muy muy muy muy muy enojada

**-Nada por si querias q nos bañaramos tu y yo solos...-**voz seductora por parte de Sai

**-YO TE MATO NIÑATO**-Sakura sujeto a Raika

**-Raika no luego q ahora estas desnuda**

**-No Sakura dejala no pasa nada**

**-Ea ahora no voy por listo**

Despues de un fatidico baño todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.Ya todos estaban durmiendo menos Raika.

**-Joder, no me puedo dormir tengo un mal presentimiento**-todo estaba en silencio-** joder, puede ser que aun tenga miedo a los fantasmas que fuerte...-**entonces sintio q la agarraban por la cintura-**No esto es mi imaginacion...me ha pasado muxas veces...solo son imaginaciones...-**entonces Raika sintio un aliento cerca de su cuello

-**Piensa...que...solo...es...un..sueño-**Raika oyo como un susurro una voz seductora

-**Tuuuuu eres Sai?-**Raika estaba notablemente asustaba

-**Mantengamos el anonimato asi es mas excitante**-empezo a meter las manos bajo la camiseta de la chica

-**Se puede saber q haces aqi?-**el chico seguia a lo suyo

**-No esta bastante claro? ademas no es la primera vez q duermes con un chico aunq ha esto no le podriamos llamar dormir**-la chica cogio un kunai de debajo de su almohada se dio la vuelta y se lo puso en el cuello al chico

**-Vete ahora mismo de mi habitacion**

**-Vale, vale**-el chico se puso de pie-otro dia sera-**salio por la puerta y le guiño un ojo a la chica**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto y se dirigio afuera.

**-Sai?que estas dibujando?- **Sai se volvio y miro a Sakura

**-¿Q ue quieres?**

-**Nada solo pasaba por aqui y me he acercado a ver que dibujabas, es un dibujo abstracto ¿no, cual es su nombre?**

**-No tiene nombre**

**-Todas las obras tienen un nombre, el sentimiento que influo a crearlas o lo que expresan**

**-Ninguno de mis dibujos tienen nombre solo dibujo no intento expresar nada con ellos**- entonces aparecieron Naruto y Raika

-**El capitan Yamato nos ha dixo q os avisemos, nos marchamos ya.**

**-Ohayo Raika-chan, Naruto-kun**

**-Uy es verdad ohayo JEJEJEJE**

**-Se te ve seria no Raika, ni si quiera saludas**-Raika solo se limito a vovlerle la cara a Sai

Todos se reunieron con Yamato.

-**Bien chicos ahora nos dirigiremos hacia el punto de encuentro donde me disfrazare de un miembro de Akatsuki**.

El eqipo ando hasta bien caida la noche, entonces Yamato realizo un jutsu, y aparecio una casa de madera delante ellos.

-**Bien pasaremos aqui la noche, y mañana comprobare vuestras hablidades para ver como puedo hacer los grupos, pero antes, Sakura tu q derrotastes a Sasori, me podrias decir todo lo que sepas de el?**

**-Todo lo que sepa de el?**

**-Si su forma de ser, como era, etc**

**-Ok, pero para que qieres saberlo?**

**-Pues os dije que me iva a hacer pasar por un miembro de Akatsuki porque nos enteramos q Sasori se iva a ver con un espia de Aaktsuki que estaba con Orochimaru, si seguimos a ese espia podremos saber donde esta Orochimaru,y ahora dejar de hacer preguntas y a dormir hasta mañana **

A la mañana siguiente todos les mostraron sus habilidades a Yamato y Yamato decidio...

**-Bien,Naruto tu iras con Sai**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?A NO YO NO VOY CON ESE**

**-Es qe Naruto a ver es que vuestros jutsus combinan mejor q si te pongo con Sakura o conmigo**

**-Demo...**

**-He dicho q no y soy tu superior no deberia de tener que darte explicaciones**

**-Hai-si forzado por parte de Naruto **

**-Sakura tu vendras conmigo y tu Raika haras de refuerzo principalmente a mi y a Sakura pero si sucediera algo a Naruto y Sai.**

**-Hai**

**-Ya es la hora, cuando yo este hablando con el espia vosotros qedaros aqui atras **

Yamato se encontraba transformado en Sasori sobre el Puente Mundial(el lugar de encuentro)

-**Cuanto tiempo Sasori-sama **

**-Te ha seguido alguien-Kabuto**

**-No se preocupe, pero si tiene alguna pregunta q sea rapido, estoy arriesgando mi vida viniendo aqi**

**-Quiero informacion sobre Uchiha Sasuke y sobre el lugar donde esta escondido**

**-Todas las semanas cambia de lugar, esa semana esta en una guarida al norte del lago en una pequeña isla pero se ira en tres dias, por favor deme en objeto que me prometio no tengo muxo tiempo-**entonces Yamato saco un kunai y se dispuso a atacar a Kabuto

-**Interesante conversacion me puedo unir?-**Orochimaru aparecio detras de Kabuto - **Sasori cuantos recuerdos me trae esa ropa **

Kabuto utilizo un jutusu medico y ataco a Yamato

-_No, me han descubierto_-Orochimaru utilizo el senei ta jashu y atrapo a Yamato, pero Yamato utilizo el kawarimi-**pero Kabuto tu no eres un espia de Akatsuki?**

**-Deje de serlo voluntariamente, y ahora porque no llamas a esas ratas que estan escondidas?**

-**Los han descubierto**-Yamto hizo una señal y todos salieron

-**UUUUUUUUUUU cuantas caras conocidas, nos divertiremos muxo, ademas tambien esta el kitsune, ahora sabremos qien se ha hecho mas fuerte tu o Sasuke **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

Espero q os haya gustado y que sigais dejando reviews, que aunqe sean pocos pero suben el animo JEJEJEJJE


	5. 4 Los chicos de Konoha

Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo jejeje

Quisiera decir q se va a parecer al manga, pero tendra partes distintas

Desde ahora pondre un capitulo cada semana(la inspiracion va decreciendo --)

Ademas siento la tardanza es que es la epoca de examenes y ya se sabe lo que pasa

-Narracion

-**Dialogo**

_**-**pensamientos_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_No, me han descubierto_-Orochimaru utilizo el senei ta jashu y atrapo a Yamato, pero Yamato utilizo el kawarimi-**pero Kabuto tu no eres un espia de Akatsuki?**

**-Deje de serlo voluntariamente, y ahora porque no llamas a esas ratas que estan escondidas?**

-**Los han descubierto**-Yamato hizo una señal y todos salieron

-**UUUUUUUUUUU cuantas caras conocidas, nos divertiremos muxo, ademas tambien esta el kitsune, ahora sabremos qien se ha hecho mas fuerte tu o Sasuke **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Naruto has crecido mucho para ser un jinchuuriki**-la fuerza del Kyubi iva creciendo

-**Sasuke, traelo de vuelta**-La ira de Naruto era cada vez mayor

-**Querras decir dejadle ir, el vino con nosotros por propia voluntad, Naruto-kun, aun siendo un chico dependes mucho de el**-Sakura se cabreo notablemente

-**Callate gilipollas, tu no sabes nada de nosotros, el estar tan tranqui no te va ayu**-Sakura fue interrumpida

-**Si quereis saber dodne esta Sasuke-kun me lo tendreis q sacar a la fuerza...si podeis...**- hubo una explocion proveniente de donde estaba Naruto, el Kyubi habia mostrado una de sus colas

-**CABRONNNNNN!**

**-Esto es...**

**-¿Que coño es esto?**

**-Naruto-kun ahora te pareces mas a los demas jinchuuriki, asi que, Yamato, has venido tu con ellos por si pasa eso? parece q mi cobaya humana le ha servido mucho a Konoha, y ahi q ver lo mal q me lo agredecieron**

**-Cobaya humana?**

**-Si yo buscaba tener los poderes del 1er hokage mas q nada poder dominar al bijuu a mi antojo, despues de conseguir el genoma del 1er Hokage se lo implante a u ngran numero de niños y de ellos solo sobrevivio Yamato, pero antes de recuperar a ese especimen, prefiero saber qien es mejor si mi siguiente recipiente o el niño Kyubi**

**-SASUKE NO ES TUYO, EN MI PRESENCIA NO HABLES DE EL COMO UN OBJETO TUYO**-Naruto empezo a atcar a Orochimaru, qien esquivava sus ataques, entonces Naruto dejo que saliera mas poder del Kyubi, Yamato agarro a Sakura ya que se habia herido a causa del descomunal chakra del Kyubi, el Kyubi ya mostraba 4 colas.

**-Que interesante es este chico...**

**-**_Asi que este es Naruto?-_Sai volaba con uno de sus dibujos por encima de la zona donde estaban luchando

**-Yamato que le pasa a Naruto?**

**-No te preocupes quedate aqui atras con Sakura**- en ese momento Naruto estaba formando una bola de chakra con la boca dispuesto a atacar a Orochimaru

**-Si esa cosa me da morire **

**-¿Naruto que demonios eres?-**Yamato permanecia detras de u narbol al igual q las dos chicas y Sai, Naruto dirigio la bola de chakra hasta Orochiamru pero este creo una barrera gigantesca, pero a pesar de ello salio disparado 100 metros atras

-**Na...Naruto que te pasa?-**_este no es Naruto...tengo q hacer algo_- Sakura salio corriendo hacia Naruto

-**No Sakura no te acerques a el**-Yamato puedo agarrar a tiempo a Naruto con un jutsu de madera y con un sello sello de nuevo los poderes del Kyubi, y Naruto volvio a la "normalidad"

En esos momentos alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaba orochimaru

**-Tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante-ese alguien mostraba una sonrisa demasiado falsa-soy un mensajero de Danzou no un enemigo, tengo un mensaje de su parte pero antes...-**fue interrumpido por Orochimaru

**-¿Que negocios qiere ese viejo q haga con el?pero sigue vivo?y mide tus palabras cuando hables conmigo o no viviras mucho mas**

**-Danzou-sama me instuyo para que hablara asi**-Orochimaru lanzo una katana asi Sai, la cual atravezo a Sai, el supuesto cuerpo de Sai se derritio y de debajo de la tierra aparecio el verdadero

-**Ademas cuando hables con alguien mirale a la cara, ¿me debo creer lo que me has dicho?-**Sai metio la mano en su mochila y cuando se disponia a sacar algo recibio un placaje por parte de Kabuto

-**Calma Kabuto este chico trabajara desde ahora para nosotros **

-**Este es el sobre que Danzou-sama me dio para ti**-Sai le entrego el sobre a Orochimaru, Orochiamru ojeo el contenido del sobre.

-**Kabuto llevate a este chico vendra con nosotros y...llevate tambien a aqella chica que esta alli inconsciente la que se parece a Sasuke, nos sera de mucha ayuda**-Kabuto hizo lo que le ordeno Orochimaru, y estos se dirigieron fuera de esa zona, Alguien los estaba espiando

**-No se porque pero me esperaba algo asi de **el-en ese momento Sakura lo llamo

-**Capitan Yamato termine de curar a Naruto, pero donde se ha metido Raika y Sai?**

**-Veras Sakura...Sai se ha ido al otro bando y ahn secuestrado a Raika**

**-Pe...pero no pudistes hacer nada?**

**-Lo siento Sakura pero como pudistes observar antes yo solo contra ellos tengo desventaja, pero si conseguimos seguirlos y llegar a donde esta Sasuke podremos recuperarla**

**-Siempre hace lo mismo ese cabron**-Naruto se levantaba poco a poco del suelo

**-Naruto? Estas bien?**

**-Si no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ahora lo que debemos hacer es lo que dice Yamato y preocuparnos por Sasuke y Raika, oye una pregunta porque esta esto tan destrozado si hace un segundo estaba bien?**

**-No te acuerdas?**

**-Esto Naruto es que has estado inconsiente porque Orochimaru te ataco y luego lucho contra Yamato y destrozaron todo esto**

**-Tenemos que darnos prisa un bushin mio los esta siguiendo pero n ose cuanto tardaran en darse cuenta**

**-Si haya vamo...-**Naruto se desmayo

**-Aun no estas bien...**

-**Hey Sakura te he dicho q no te preocupes por mi yo puedo sigo siendo el mismo JEJEJEJEJ**

Naruto, Sakura y Yamato siguieron a Orochimaru

**-Kabuto lleva a la chica a una de las mazmorras de abajo y atala nates de que despierte, tu Sai ven conmigo**-Sai y Orochiamru se dirigieron hacia una gran puerta que daba a un gran salon donde la unica luz que habia eran dos velas encendidas en la cabeza de una serpiente

-**Otra vez llegas tarde?Me dijistes que hoy me enseñarias un nuevo jutsu**

**-No te enfades te traigo un regalo y una mision en la que te divertiras, mira este chico es de Konoha como tu, podreis hablar de los viejos tiempos**

**-Encantado me llamo Sai, y tu debes de ser Sasuke...-**fue interrumpido por el dueño del shringan

-**Vete a la mierda**

-**Intento estar siempre sonriendo pero se que soy un tipo de persona que es facil odiar-fijo su mirada en la mirada del sharingan**-Naruto tambien me odio al principio, pero si te digo la verdad creo que es mas facil que me haga amigo tuyo que de el-Sasuke hizo un genjutsu con su sharingan y Sai callo al suelo

**-Sera mejor que no enfades a Sasuke**

**-Habia oido muchas cosas de ti a Naruto, te ha seguido buscando despues de 3 años**

**-Orochimaru cual era esa mision que me ivas a dar?**

**-El te veia como un...-**fue interrumpido otra vez por el portador del sharingan

-**CALLATE, VETE A LA MIERDA DE UNA PUTA VEZ**-Sasuke se dirigio a donde estaba Orochimaru-**Me vas a decir de que va esa mision de una maldita vez?**

-**Sasuke veras quiero que...**

-_No, a ella no, tengo que ayudarle_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuara...

Espero que hos alla gustado, no os olvideis dejar reviews


End file.
